


The Owl’s Baby

by ShinigamiSami



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cussing, Diapers, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSami/pseuds/ShinigamiSami
Summary: Tyler and his brother Matthew have been doing ageplay as a way to cope with their horrible childhoods. Evan wants to help out, but will he end up not wanting to leave?





	1. Chapter 1

Matthew’s POV

My name is Matthew James and yep, my brother is the crazy pig on the Internet. He was so into YouTube that I wanted to give it a try. I’m nowhere near as popular as he is but I have 2mil subscribers and that feels pretty damn good. Unlike my brother, my face is hidden from the world except for a couple of people. My channel icon is a cartoon drawing of me but with a skull for a head, hence my name KingOfTheBelow. You can say I’m a goth nerd but I’m not too into it.

Anyways. I’ve lived with my brother my whole life, parents weren’t too great so when he was 18 and I was 13, we moved. Tyler has always been protective of me so I always felt safe with him. I have long brown hair and light blue eyes, same colors as Tyler and I’m just as pale.

I’m relaxing in my bed when I hear a certain psycho screaming in the room beside me. I turn up my headphones and drown him out, not wanting to hear him cuss and scream for the next two hours at least.

Tyler’s POV

“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT NOGLA!” So playing Mario Kart 8 sounded like a good idea at first. At this point I have screamed at least fifty times and groan. Archie walks into my room and nudges my thigh with his nose, meaning I should check on my brother. He’s become an emotional support dog for Matt and always knows when he needs me for any single reason. I sigh and look to make sure that another race isn’t starting.

“Hey I’ll be right back guys, gotta go check on something.” “Hurry back before I fucking kill myself!” “Chill Anthony.” I take off my headset and walk into my brother’s room, seeing him asleep in his bed. I look at Archie.

“He’s sleeping dude. He seems fine to me.” Archie walks to my brother’s bed and pulls his blanket a bit. I approach his bed and start to adjust his blanket when I see something. Realization hits and I pet Archie’s head. I shake my brother slightly, waking him up. He looks at me with tired eyes.

“Hey sorry kiddo but you need to get changed, alright?” When we moved away from our parents, we started something called ageplay to help him over childhood traumas. He’s five years younger than me, making him twenty right now, but is diapered 24/7 due to his infant headspace. He shakes his head at me and tries to hide his face.

“Wanna sweep...” “I know, sweetie. But if you don’t get changed you might get a rash. And Ty doesn’t want that and knows you don’t either.” He looks at me and reaches his arms out, wanting to be held. I take him to the changing table on the opposite end of the room. I put him on the table carefully, showing him that he won’t fall. I untape his soaking wet diaper and clean him up him quickly, knowing that he wants to nap longer and I need to finish recording. I tape a new diaper on and pull him up into my arms, bouncing him slightly.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you felt little, Matty?” “You busy... no wanna bug you...” I kiss his nose and hug him close. “Just tell me next time okay? You’re my baby and I want you happy, got that?” He nods and I put a pacifier in his mouth. He smiles and buried his face in my neck as I walk to his crib. I place him in it gently and grab the second baby monitor. 

“Wuv you ty...” “I love you too, sweetheart.” I turn on his nightlight and leave the room, heading back to my recording set up.

Anthony’s POV

Tyler saying that he needs to check on something means that Archie walked in to alert him of something with his brother. I know about what they do, Hell I’ve helped with Matt when he’s little. He calls me his panda uncle when he’s little and it’s so cute. He even has a stuffed panda that I bought him that he calls ‘Jiggly’ because of me. I send a text to Tyler, telling him to put Jiggly in his crib with him before he comes back and he replied with a thumbs up.

“Anthony can you text Tyler so we can continue?” “Already did.” Craig’s voice snaps me out of my slight daze and I grab my controller. I hear Tyler sit down just as a new race starts.

“Sorry guys, got things taken care of.” “Ready up, boy!” “I am ready we’re waiting on your dumb ass Scooty.” “Oh right.” Scott readies up and everyone in the call starts laughing. We hear a groan from Brock and yep, that lava volcano map was chosen.

“Look on the bright side, Brian ain’t here to fock wit ye.” “Oh be quiet, Nogla.” I hear Tyler laugh and I can’t help but join in a bit. We start the race and I rage within seconds, no surprise there.

Evan’s POV

I send Tyler a message on Skype, knowing from Nogla that they ended their session. Tyler and I planned on having a few of us go to Tyler’s place to spend a week with him and I was wondering about the details. After he doesn’t reply I decide to call him with the camera on too, thinking that he might’ve just not seen my message. He answers it, but I’m stunned by what I see. He has a grown man sitting on his lap, in a baby onesie, matching pacifier, a diaper I think, and he has a bottle in his hand with what I assume is milk. He’s pushing his hair out of his face and helping him sit comfortably. He locks eyes with me and pushes the bottle away.

“Matty, What have I told you? Can you try words, you know it makes your brother sad when you’re rough.” Matty, as in his 20 year old brother Matthew? But he looks like a giant baby. He points at me and Tyler turns and sees me, eyes wide.

“E-Evan...?” “Uh... Hey... Bad time?” “I’ll explain later I promise.” “No worries man. Don’t worry I’ll hang up the call.” I hang up and exit the call, lots of questions running through my head. I feel like I’ve heard of something like that before so I open my browser.

I find a bunch of different websites. PornHub? Not what I’m looking for I doubt so I’m avoiding that. I find some stuff on ageplay and look into it, avoiding the sexual aspects because that’s Tyler’s brother and I don’t think he would fuck him. I’ll admit he was pretty adorable though, cute cartoon onesie and pacifier. Really makes me wonder.

Tyler’s POV

I put Matt in a playpen that I keep in my office and call Evan back, he deserves answers. The call rings twice before he answers.

E: “Hey Ty.”  
T: “Hey Ev... So about what you saw...”  
E: “Non-Sexual Ageplay right?”  
T: “Uh yeah... How did you...?”  
E: “Internet after I hung up. Nothing wrong with it so don’t think that I see either you or your brother in a negative light Alright?”  
T: “Perfect.”  
E: “He’s pretty cute though. So I was originally calling about us going to your place.”  
T: “Oh yeah I forgot about that. My brother is going to stay in her big headspace the entire week so no need to worry about having to take care of a 20 year old baby boy.”  
E: “I wouldn’t mind it if I’m honest. Anyone else know?”  
T: “Yeah Anthony and Scott know. To my brother when he’s little they’re ‘Unca Panda’ and ‘Unca Scotty’ since apparently pronouncing uncle is too difficult but it’s cute so who cares. Other than those two and you no one else knows.”  
E: “Maybe it should be just us goingover then? Wouldn’t want to inconvenience you two with having to de-baby the place.”  
T: “That could work but I don’t want to let anyone else down.”  
E: “The only people who know are you and I so just say you don’t have room.”  
T: “Alright, let Anthony and Scott know.”

Matt started whining and reaching for me.

T: ”I’m right here buddy one second okay?”   
E: “Go ahead and help him out.” 

I lift my brother into my lap and hold him close, rocking him slightly. He sighs and looks at Evan, waving a bit. Evan waves back and smiles at him, making my brother happy.

T: “Looks like you coming over will be a good thing if he already kinda likes you. So next week right?”  
E: “Yep sounds good. I’m gonna start packing because I know my ass and I’ll procrastinate. Laters Ty. Bye Matt.”  
T: “Laters dude.” 

Matt waved at him as we hung up and I look at my brother, who starts to poke my face. 

“What am I going to do with you, kiddo?”


	2. Chapter 2

Scott’s POV

Matt is beating my ass at Mario kart while we wait for Tyler to get back with Anthony and Evan. Tyler’s good, but his brother is better. Matt beats me for the millionth fucking time and does a jerking motion in my face, ending with a middle finger against my nose. I shove him onto the floor and he starts laughing as I cross my arms and pout.

“FUCK!” “Easy dude I have neighbors.” Tyler walks in with Evan and Anthony, Matt still dying. Tyler walks around the couch and starts tickling his smaller brother on the floor. Matt is flailing like hell as Anthony and Evan watch.

“Are they always like this?” “Oh yeah. Just wait Evan, you will see how Tyler is with Matt.” Matt starts to wheeze and push Tyler a bit. “S-stop...! I’m gonna pee you asshole!” Matt manages to say between laughs. I decide to embarrass him, payback for beating me is sweet.

“You sure you have any left in you? I heard a hissing during our Baby Park race that would say differently.” Matt hides his face in his hands and Anthony shoves my head. Tyler gets up and gets Matt to stand, tapping his ass a bit in a way where it’s not obvious. Matt is slightly red and gives Anthony a grin.

Matthew’s POV

I feel Tyler confirming that my diaper was wet, but it’s been wet for a while now. If Scott did notice me peeing, then he’s an ass for letting me sit in it for over an hour. I walk up to Anthony and Evan, greeting Anthony first and trying to not think of my wet diaper for a minute. I’m hoping that Tyler decides to change me in another room, I kinda have this crush on Evan and would die if he saw me getting changed.

“Sup, Anythong?” “Hey, Doormatt.” I hug him and turn to Evan. I extend a hand to him and he shakes it. “Matthew, Matt and Matty are acceptable as well.” “Evan.” He grins at me and lets go of my hand. I start to feel really uncomfortable. Scotty was right, I did wet during Baby Park but that was one of the first races that we did. Evan can tell that I’m not comfortable and looks at Tyler, not wanting to say anything out loud.

“Hey dude, put my bags in the guest room yeah? I’m gonna use the bathroom real quick.” “No problem, and you’re sharing with Matt if that’s okay. The other guest room that I had for you is not in good shape right now.” “No problem.” I nod in appreciation and grab Evan’s bags while Tyler grabs Anthony’s. I put Evan’s stuff on my bed and head to the changing table on the other side of my room. I take my jeans off and sit on the table. Tyler makes me lie down.

Tyler’s POV

“Holy shit dude you’re practically drenched. How long have you been wet?” “At least an hour...” “What? And Scott knew?” “Yeah I guess. Don’t worry about it I was in my big headspace I could’ve gotten up and changed myself.” “But you have no idea how to and Scott still should have helped you.” I was pissed. I untaped his diaper and winced as he did, his skin looked as pissed as I felt. I try to clean him up carefully but it hurts him and I feel bad. After I wipe him down completely, I rub rash cream into his red and inflamed skin. I tape a clean diaper around him and tap his outer thigh before throwing everything away in the diaper pail. He jumps off the table and fixes his shirt.

“Let me know the moment you use it, alright?” Matt nods and sighs, going for a pair of baggy sweats. I end up putting them on him out of habit. He rolls his eyes and smiles at me. “Thanks, bro.” “No problem, I know those probably feel better not pushing the diaper against your skin anyways.” He nods and hugs me, walking with me back to the living room.

Evan’s POV

I see Tyler and Matt walk back to the living room and smile at them, Tyler’s brother is cuter in person. Tyler rolls his eyes at Scott and Matt sits next to me, the edge of his diaper peeking out a bit. I hand him a controller and grin.

“I’m tired of beating Scott’s ass. Down to play a bit?” “You’re on, Owl Boy.” He grins at me and kicks my ass for the next half an hour. After a while I start to get salty and put the controller down. Matt puts his head on my shoulder and grins.

“Want something to help balance that rising salt level?” I shove him lightly and laugh. “Where’s your room?” He gets up and offers me his hand, helping me get off the couch. He let’s go of my hand and walks up the stairs, Archie trailing close behind him. Kino ended up tackling Anthony so Archie stays with us, I pet his head and follow both of them to where I’ll be sleeping for the next week.

His room is big and not what I expected. Half of it looks like the bedroom of a 20 year old man but the other half looks like a nursery almost. There’s a giant crib and a normal bed, I assume that I get his bed and he’s in the crib? I look at him and he grins. 

“Make yourself at home. Bed is yours and I cleared out a bit of space in my dresser for your stuff.” “Thanks. So, you sleep in that crib?” He nods and opens the side of it, lying down in it. I grin, I can picture him with a pacifier or his thumb in his mouth sleeping in that. He gives me a look that I can’t quite read.

“You’re not weirded out by my lifestyle?” “Nope. You’re not doing any harm to anyone plus it’s pretty damn cute if I’m honest.” I grin at him and he blushes, fuck that’s cute.

Matthew’s POV

Man Evan is cute and he finds my ageplay stuff cute. I can feel the need to slip approaching, but I don’t want to just dump that on Evan. I see him looking at my stuffed panda I got from Anthony.

“What’s this one’s name?” “Jiggly. Guess who I got it from.” Even laughs and throws him to me. I hug him and sigh before lying back down. I guess Evan can tell, because he kneels beside me and pets my hair.

“W-what?” “I know you’re fighting it. Want me to grab Tyler?” “No he’s busy. I got it don’t worry.” “I’ll stay though if that’s okay.” I nod. “I don’t like being alone when I’m little...” Evan nods at me and puts my super soft blanket on me, making me relax more. I feel myself slipping and just let it happen, feeling safe with Evan.


	3. Chapter 3

Evan’s POV

I see Matt’s thumb going for his mouth as he lies there and I stop him, seeing a pacifier and putting it in his mouth. He starts to suck on it and looks up at me with his light blue eyes. I smile at him and he smiles back, pacifier between his teeth. I test my luck and pull him out of the crib, he hugs me and buries his face in my neck. Good signs good signs. I sit on the floor by his crib and a toy chest with him in my lap, letting him do his thing. Matt crawls and grabs a bucket of blocks. He struggled slightly so I pull the bucket closer.

“Tank you Evy.” “You’re welcome, buddy. Wanna make a tower of the blocks?” Matt nods and starts to stack without any coordination, it’s super adorable. “How old are you, Matty?” He just looks at me which makes me assume he’s a year or younger. I smile at him and just help guide his hand so he can stack his blocks. I hear someone knock on the doorframe, I turn and see Anthony.

“Hey, Panda.” “Sup, Evan. How’s our little guy?” He kneels beside me and messes up Matt’s hair. The baby in my lap giggles. “Unca Pana!” “Hey buddy!” “Towews.” “Towers? Can I build too?” Matt nods and cuddles into me a bit as he stacks. I smile and hold him close to my chest.

Anthony’s POV

Evan looks extremely comfortable with this, way more than me or Scott and we’ve been doing this with Matt for years now. I take a video of them interacting and send it to Tyler, it’s too cute not to share and I know Tyler loves seeing his brother open up to others.

Tyler’s POV

My phone goes off and I see that’s it’s from Anthony. I open the message to see a video of my brother and Evan.

~Video~  
Evan is helping Matt with reaching a block and puts it in his hand for him, letting him stack it himself. Matt gets the block in the right spot and claps a bit. Evan cheers behind him and tickles Matt a tiny bit, the Little still in his lap. Matt laughs and points to the stacked blocks after Evan stops.

“Evy see!” “Yeah I see that buddy great job!” Evan is as enthusiastic as Matt, even if he is baby-talking to him a little bit. Matt’s pacifier falls out and Evan catches it before it touches the floor, putting it back in his mouth and adjusting him slightly. Matt turns around and hugs Evan, pressing his pacifier against the man’s cheek like a kiss. Evan smiles and hugs him back, giving him an Eskimo kiss and making Matt laugh. Evan readjusts Matt and helps him stack a bit more.

~Video End~

Seeing Evan and my brother interact like that warms my heart. I save the video and show it to Scott, who smiles. He then looks at me seriously.

“Sorry for letting him get a rash. I should’ve been more considerate.” “I forgive you, but apologize to Matt too.” “I will.” I nod at him and start playing video games again with Scott.

Evan’s POV

I’ve been playing with Matt for about an hour and a half now and I’ve loved every second of it, he’s such a sweetheart! I see something being hovered right above my face and I turn to see Tyler handing me a black baby bottle. He hands it to me and smiles. 

“I’m sure he’ll want you to do it. Here I’ll show you how to hold him.” Tyler helps guide Matt so I’m cradling him like a baby with one arm and feeling him a bottle of what smells like strawberry milk with my other hand. I look at Tyler after Matt’s settled. 

“What is he drinking?” “It’s this milk-based meal replacement thing, it’s like baby formula for Littles. He loves strawberry flavored everything so I got him strawberry. He loves this stuff and I knew it was about time for him to have a bottle anyways. He’ll probably nap afterwards.” I nod and absently adjust him so that he’s cradled closer to me, which didn’t go unnoticed by Tyler. He smiles at us. 

“Call me when he finishes, chances are his diaper will need to be changed by then.” “I can do it.” “You sure, Evan?” Tyler gave me a look of concern and I nodded back. He shrugged and left the room, leaving me to finish feeding Matt. Once his bottle is empty, I have him sit up and burp like I would a physical baby. I then check his diaper, noticing that it’s still dry, and I leave him to do his thing. I let him relax on the floor as I stretch out, hearing my back crack. I watch as Matt crawls around a bit, playing with some of his toys.

I check a few emails on my phone when I start to notice a smell. I crouch beside Matt and pull the back of his pants and diaper. Yep, he needs a change. I have him look at me and I give him a gentle smile, wanting him to be comfortable with me seeing his everything.

“Matty, buddy? Evy is just gonna change your diaper okay?” He tilted his head at me, he didn’t even notice that he went was what I was thinking. “Are you okay with that?” Matt shifts slightly, his diaper hasn’t been smushed against the floor which was good for me. He seems to notice now how much he’s starting to sag and how heavy his diaper feels around his waist. He nods and makes a grabbing motion towards me. I pick him up and put him on the changing table carefully, minding the mess. He hides his face and I move his hands.

“No need to hide, sweetie pie. It’s okay babies use their diapers it’s normal. Evy doesn’t mind anyways.” I say everything to him with a smile and I change him quickly, making sure to rub the diaper rash cream in well before taping a clean diaper around his waist. I kiss his nose and have him lie down in his crib, remembering that he needs to nap. I pet his hair as he falls asleep, letting him relax. I then pull up the side of the crib slowly so I don’t make noise and take the baby monitor, clipping it to my jeans. I make sure that everything from his diaper change is thrown away before I go and wash my hands in the kitchen, smirking at Tyler when I see him.

“You know, I think I have replaced you.” “Pfft yeah right, wait until you wipe shit off of his balls.” “I just did, wasn’t that bad. He’s asleep you know.” “What?! How?! He takes forever to fall asleep!” I grin at how frustrated my friend is. “I just put him in his crib and stroked his hair until he fell asleep.” “How the fuck? That has never happened.” “Don’t believe me? Go check.” I watch Tyler go check on his brother and walk back with a shocked expression.

“Well done, Fong. He’s out like a light.” Scott and Anthony laugh a bit. I grin with pride. I grab water from the fridge and lean on Tyler for a bit, he laughs and shoves me away. “You’re so fucking tiny.” “You’re a fucking tree I don’t want to hear it!” All four of us start laughing and just hang out, I keep my ear out though for when Matt wakes up.

Matthew’s POV

I wake up in my crib and stretch out. I then remember that I aged down around Evan. Fuuuuck... I start to get up and I hear footsteps approach my room. I thought it was probably Tyler so I just stand up, knowing the crib will support my weight anyways. I see Evan walk in and feel my face get hot.

“Look who’s awake. Need help?” “Uh... yeah...” He smiles at me and lowers the side of my crib, letting me step out on my own since he can tell I’m in my adult headspace. He puts my blanket back in my crib, I accidentally dragged it out with me.

“What happened when I was little?” “You and I played a lot, I bottle fed you, changed your diaper, and put you down for a nap. I think Anthony took a video of me playing with you.” “Oh that soun- WAIT WHAT?! Please tell me it was a wet one.” Evan shakes his head then places a hand on my bicep.

“I didn’t mind it. I won’t tell you not to be embarrassed but just know that I’d do it again. You were so adorable and loving that I’d do this as often as possible.” I look at him in shock. “You would?” “Hell yeah.” Without thinking, I hug him. He chuckles a bit and wraps his arms around me tightly. I can feel his smile against my head, I love that smile. I start to hear the smoke alarm and a ‘FUCK!’ from my brother and look at Evan.

“Let’s go help my brother before he burns the house down.” “Sounds good to me.” He held my hand and we walked to the kitchen, he let go before anyone saw though.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler’s POV

Matt’s ordering pizza in the kitchen since I ruined what I was making, not my fault the fucking oven still needs to be fixed. Okay maybe it is but that’s not the point! When he walks back into the room, I notice Evan watching him like a hawk. They’ve known each other only today and already Evan is possessive as fuck! I swear if I didn’t know better I would think that Evan was Matt’s caregiver instead of me. I see Matt standing off to the side and I lean back, gesturing for him to sit on my lap. He’s pretty small compared to me and he loves sitting in my lap anyways. Matt smiles and sits on my thighs, causing me to wrap my arm around his waist. Anthony raises an eyebrow.

“Little or big he is still my brother and I will still coddle the fuck out of him.” Matt laughs and I feel it more than I hear it, he has this weird quiet laugh he does sometimes. I adjust him on my lap, trying to check his diaper without him noticing. He feels dry so I don’t bug him, letting him get comfy. Scotty got up and looked at all of us.

“How about we get on our laptops or whatever and record some shit? Might as well get some things done, right?” “I’m down, but if you vlog don’t you dare go in Matt’s room or show anything about our ageplay stuff. I’ll kill you if you do I’m not even kidding.” Scott threw his hands up in surrender, bitch. I start to feel Matt shift a bit and my thighs get a bit warmer in certain spots, he seems completely unfazed though as he explains his idea.

“How about a Mario Kart stream? Four players at a time and the one who comes in last place gets replaced with the odd man out? Do local races so that it’s four of us against the computer and whoever places lowest is replaced. Ty can stream it and whoever isn’t in the race can monitor the live chat and subs, then you can upload the whole thing.” “Matt that may be one of your best ideas. I kinda want to include facecam so that they can see four morons on one couch with a bunch of mics and see the rage on our faces, but Matt hasn’t done a face reveal yet.” My brother shrugs after I finish my statement. “I’m willing to reveal that I’m the sexier James brother, lets do it.” I laugh and start setting things up while Matt goes to change into an outfit that will hide his diaper better. I look at Evan and nod, silently telling him to check Matt as he walks by. I know he pissed himself while he was on my lap but I don’t think he even noticed, making me kind of worried since he always knows when he’s big and uses his diaper.

Evan’s POV

“Hey Matt, let me check you real quick.” “I’m good.” “You sure?” Matt shifts while standing still and looks confused. I pull his sweats out a bit and reach my hand in, swollen and sagging. Matt blushes and won’t look at me, did he not notice? I fix his pants and lead him to his room, grabbing what I need as he takes his pants off. He climbs onto his changing table and groans, looking at the damage he had done.

“You okay?” “I... I can usually tell when I use it... I didn’t even know that I wet...” I give him a sympathetic look when I see unshed tears in his blue eyes. I rub his shoulder and he lies down, wanting to get it over with. Just as I go to untape it, he stops me. I look at him in confusion.

“I’ve changed you before, no need to be embarrassed.” Matt shakes his head and then I hear it, a faint hissing sound. I see the front of his diaper turn slightly yellow and swell further. The hissing sound stops and Matt puts a hand on his diaper, the garment giving an audible squish. He groans and hides his face, but not before I saw the bright red skin and tears escaping his eyes. I immediately pull him to sit up and hug him close, wanting to help him out.

“I hate this... I mean sure I know I need to wear them because I can’t always make it to the bathroom anymore but I couldn’t even attempt to hold it that time... I’m just a baby at this point...” I feel his tears hit my shoulder and I feel my heart break. “Whats wrong with that? Sure I know that the diaper dependence is probably the last thing you want, but being a baby is part of who you are and it’s adorable. I’m gonna be honest I like you, and seeing the baby Matty made me like you more. If someone thinks less of you because of that then fuck them, right? They don’t deserve to even know your name. You’re an incredible man, Matthew. Don’t think otherwise.” He lets out a shaky breath against my shoulder. “I-I like you too, Evan...” I look at him, his beautiful blue eyes still wet with tears. I kiss his cheek, not wanting to push him. He smiles and kisses mine.

“Can we get this off me now? I want my rash to go away.” “No problem.” I untape the soaked diaper from him and clean him well. I rub the rash cream in and tape a clean diaper on him. I help him out on a pair of baggy sweats and one of my shirts so it hides everything well.

Anthony POV

The three of us have been listening to Matt and Evan talk over Matt’s baby monitor and I look at Tyler to see a conflicted expression on his face.

“You okay, man?” “What if Matt leaves to stay with Evan? I can’t lose my brother.” “You won’t. What if Evan moves in with you two? He’s not taking your baby from you like that.” Tyler nods, he knows but he can’t help but worry. I see Evan and Matt walk in, and Matt is wearing a Vanoss shirt? It’s big on him too, must be Evan’s.

Tyler’s POV

“Why are you wearing that?” “Hides my diaper best. I don’t have a single shirt that hides it plus Evan’s shirt still looks like it fits me alright but makes sure that I look like I’m twenty and not two.” I nod, not a fan still. He’s my brother why can’t he just wear one of my shirts, actually he would look like he’s wearing a dress so never mind. I decide to bring up what I heard when the stream is fully set up, not wanting to set us back.

Matt ended up setting everything up and the rest of us just tweeted it out with pictures of the four of us

@I_AM_WILDCAT tweeted: Streaming Mario Kart 8 with Evan, Anthony, and Scotty in my house in like ten minutes. Come say hi! twitch.tv.com/IAMWILDCAT

@VanossGaming tweeted: Prepare to watch me lose on @I_AM_WILDCAT ‘s twitch stream! (Image of all four on the couch)

@BigJigglyPanda tweeted:  
RAGING TIME AT TYLER’S! Face cam provided! (Image of all four men making dumb faces)

@fourzer0seven tweeted:  
Ya boi gonna stream with Tyler, Vanoss and Panda. (Image of all four looking serious)

@King_Of_The_Below tweeted:  
You’re welcome @I_AM_WILDCAT really setting up your stream so you could selfie was nothing -_-

@I_AM_WILDCAT replied to @King_Of_The_Below:  
Sorry buddy btw come meet my little brother Matthew @King_Of_The_Below thanks Matty! #facereveal (Image of Matt on the computer with his glasses and a VanossGaming shirt on and not looking at Tyler)

@VanossGaming tweeted:  
Damn Matt maybe you should wear my clothes more often ;) @King_Of_The_Below (Image of Matt making a goofy face and blushing a bit while Evan has his arm around his shoulders and his nose against Matt’s cheek)

I laugh at how embarrassed Matt got at Evan’s last tweet. If they’re together, I gotta be happy for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt’s POV

My Twitter is blowing up with people freaking out because A) My face is on Twitter B) I’m Wildcat’s little brother and C) Evan’s tweet. I finish getting everything ready and make it all live. I turn on the camera and the mics for each controller spot. I give my brother a thumbs up.

“Alright let’s play some Mario Kart bitches! We got myself, Scott, Anthony, Evan, and my brother Matt. So how this works is that each race there will be four people racing with the CPUs and the one who places the lowest among the four of us is replaced by the odd man out. In the first race, my brother will be sitting out and dealing with you guys like with donations and reading anything he wants out loud. Now let’s start this bitch!” They all picked their characters and karts while I was watching the twitch chat. I start laughing at someone’s comment.

“Ty I was right! I am the sexier James brother! Someone just said ‘Wow I don’t know why Matt never showed his face before now he’s so hot!’ Suck on that Dick Cheese McDouche Lips!” The other four burst out laughing and Evan looks at Tyler. “If I had any doubts about you two being related they’re gone now!” “I raised this little fucker if he couldn’t insult then I would disown him.” I start laughing and just continue to monitor the chat.

“A lot of people are asking about you and I, Ev.” “First off Matt is actually wearing a shirt that is from my suitcase that one is my own personal shirt that I brought. Second I’m down to date him if he’s down.” “Y-yeah Evan that sounds good.” “There you have it.” My brother laughs at how shy I’m getting and people are commenting at my blush.

“How you remained so calm and made my brother so like shy and shit is baffling and I love it.” “Sh-shut up, Tyler!” “Let’s start the race so I can rage quit!” Anthony speaks up as the race starts.

The race ended, Evan and I switched places. He ends up just putting the laptop where he could read twitch chat and have me in his lap. Thanks to my clothing, you can’t hear my diaper crinkle really when I settle onto Evan’s thighs. We start to choose the course when Evan laughs behind me.

“Craig tweeted about how it’s not fair that he’s not here and I found someone adorable when I got here. I’m literally sleeping in the spare bed in Matt’s room Tyler has no room or you would’ve been invited.” I laugh and get comfortable, preparing to beat everyone’s ass.

Scott handed his controller to Evan at the end of the race with one single word: “FUCK!”

Scott’s POV

Matt is too fucking good and I hate it. I give Evan my controller and watch the twitch chat. So many people commenting on how cute Evan and Matt are.

“Someone is asking what’s that random quiet crinkling sound in the mics.” “It’s called Tyler didn’t want to use any of my mega professional recording mics so the feedback coming from each mic is causing a static or crinkling sound. Just be glad it’s not the screeching whine that usually happens.” Matt answered without even batting an eye, coming in first at the end of the race. It’s like he rehearsed it, probably fans have commented on it before. Tyler hands me the controller and grabs the laptop.

Tyler’s POV

Man my brother is fucking killing it. I watch him mostly when I can, knowing that he should be using his diaper soon. I can tell that he feels the need because he starts to lose the race but is playing it off super fucking well. 

“The fuck?! Did my controller die?! Ty the controllers weren’t all charged, you fuckwit!” “What? Yeah they are!” “No look!” Matt turned his controller off so he could play it off that it died. He starts mashing every button and he’s not moving. All of us start laughing hysterically and he loses. He throws the controller at me.

“My streak of never losing how dare you! Plug this in or something I gotta go check on a few things.” “What things?” “I have deadlines, bitch. I’m supposed to submit something before... fuck ten minutes from now okay I’ll be back!” I plug in the controller as he walks away. I shake my head and plug the controller in. People in the chat are asking about his content, they probably have never heard of him.

“So my brother has been working on this major collab thing with another YouTuber and if you don’t know my brother’s content, it’s mostly centered around the arts like skits, music, dancing, shit like that. He has sections that he’s recorded and will send to the guy he’s collaborating with and he edits it all into a major video. I forgot what YouTuber though.” People who know him get all excited at what I said and some people are even thinking of looking up his channel.

Matt’s POV

I barely made it. I ended up running straight to the bathroom and shutting the door, tearing my diaper off and using the toilet because the other guys don’t have time to change me right now. I haven’t actually used a toilet in so long that it feels so weird not having everything just pressed against my skin, I’m not complaining though it’s easier to clean this way. I finish cleaning myself off and hear one of the guys come to the door. He opens it and plays it off with the stream like he needs to take a piss. I grin at Anthony as he pulls a diaper out from under the sink.

“C’mere shit cheeks.” “Wow so original, asscrack face.” He laughs a bit and helps tape me into a new diaper, adjusting my pants for me. I decide to fuck with him, making my voice as young and Little as I possible can.

“Tank wou, unca pana.” He looks up at me in shock until he sees the grin on my face. “Oh you little fucker.” I laugh and walk with him back to the living room after we both wash out hands. Tyler grins at me.

“Finish what you needed to get done?” “Mhm. I’m free for the rest of the night.” I sit between my brother and Evan and watch the race finish, Evan getting pissed and throwing the controller to the side.

“God damnit!”


End file.
